


Hyung, go to sleep

by Hotpocketmeli



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotpocketmeli/pseuds/Hotpocketmeli
Summary: "Hyung, go to sleep.""You first."Actually trash, but I tried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was trash but I wanted to make my own ff.

"Hyung, go to sleep."

"You first."


	2. Chris, I swear to god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chris, go to sleep."
> 
> "Ummm, how 'bout?
> 
> No?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't even serious about writing a real real fic but when I saw that SlaladQueen commented that they loved it already I was like, super happy. Plus I'm listening to Romeo Santos so I'm like, extra happy.

"Hyung, really," Jeongin sighed in annoyance, "Why aren't you asleep? It's 3 in the morning!"

"Well, Hyung has to finish this first," Chan said sleepily, his eyes closing mid way through the sentence.

"Hyung, " Jeongin said seriously, Chan humming in reply, "Get your ass in bed." Chan immediately shot up at his boyfriend's choice of words. _I'm going to beat Felix up._

"Where did you learn such unholy language? And, just as you said, it's 3 am. So why are _You_ up right now, **Jeongin?** " Chan glared.

"I think you already know the answer to that, _**Chris**_ ," Jeongin said 

"Don't talk to me like that, brat!"

"Chris, go to sleep."

"Ummm, how 'bout, no?"

Jeongin pulled the stubborn man out of the uncomfortable chair and to the bed room.

"Lay down, close your eyes, and sleep," Jeongin stopped, "please." He grinned, satisfied with the after thought.

"Well," Chan started, "Since we're already here," Chan pull down Jeongin as he lied down, the younger falling on top of Chan with a squeak, "Stay with me."

"Chris, I swear to god," Jeongin half-heartily threatened, already comfy in his boyfriends arms.

"And I swear that I'll sleep if you stay," Chan reasoned, "but only if you stay." Jeongin looked up at Chan, red face with an unimpressed look.

"Fine," Chan smiled, "but only cause I love you, dork."

"Awwwww," Chan cooed, "I love you too!" He peaked the younger's lips, staying like that for longer than necessary. Jeongin was blushing, letting Chan kiss him. 

He pulled away, "Now go to sleep, channie," Jeongin said, burying his face in Chan's pillow.

"Jeongin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Jeongin looked up, smiling.

"I love you too, Chan hyung."


End file.
